Brand new life
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: When Team rocket abandons Meowth the cat like Pokemon is distraught, accidentally attacking Looker who was trying to help him. Meowth runs away in guilt on what he's done, will Ash and his friends find Meowth?. And will Meowth allow his wounds to heal and accept a brand new life?. Many dangers and adventures await the two, Rocketshipping.


A/N Even though the episode didn't come out in English yet I watched the Englished dubbed, anyway hope you enjoy this story hehe enjoy.

Summery: When Team rocket abandons Meowth the cat like Pokemon is distraught, accidentally attacking Looker who was trying to help him. Meowth runs away in guilt on what he's done, will Ash and his friends find Meowth?. And will Meowth allow his wounds to heal and accept a brand new life?. Many dangers and adventures await the two, Rocketshipping.

Team rocket watched the sunset it had been a long day, after beating the controlling machine everyone needed a good rest. Including team rocket, they were so busy just enjoying a moment of peace they didn't notice Looker comeing their way.

"I really appreciate you're guy's help".

The three team rocket members let out a scream of fear, realizing it was just Looker they all calmed down. "Sorry" Looker chuckled softly didn't mean to startle you.

"Us startled?" James said.

"Were not afraid of anything" replied Jessie.

Meowth just rolled his eye's shaking his head at his partners, feeling his body suddenly grow tired the Pokemon collapsed onto the ground.

"Meowth!" James yelled in alarm, "are you OK?".

"Yeah fine Jimmy" Meowth lied despite the pain, these past few days had been tiring to say the least. With fighting with that machine when it tried to control him, using certain type of attacks that he didn't usually use. He was beat.

Jessie and James exchanged glances as Looker bent down to pick the cat Pokemon up, checking him over a few times Looker gave a relieved smile.

"He should be fine but maybe we should take him to the Pokemon center just in case.

Jessie and James exchanged glances a knowing look in both there eye's, gaze landing on Meowth Jessie gave a forced smile.

"Why don't you go ahead and take him will catch up in a minute?".

Looker's gaze furrowed for a moment, cradling the Pokemon against his chest he started down the dirt room. Meowth peering weakly over his shoulder.

"Are you sure we should do this Jess?" James whispered softly, "He's apart of team rocket were a team".

"And that's the problem James" Jessie sighed heavily, "that machine couldn't control Pikachu but it could control Meowth! He's a good for nothing Pokemon".

The two team rocket members jumped as they heard someone clear their throat, Jessie and James looked nervous at the Police officer.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted me to take the rest of your Pokemon to the Pokemon center, but since you weren't planning on coming back I guess there's no need".

The Rocket members gulped nervously, at the pure furry in Looker's eye's.

Meowth's head buried into Looker's jacket, tears and betrayal in his eye's. The cat Pokemon's ears were down, sniffling Meowth buried his head into Looker's chest.

"I should have you arrested for Pokemon neglect!" Looker snapped, his hold tightening on Meowth. "but truth is you really don't deserve a Pokemon like Meowth!".

Jessie muttered softly under her breath, to James it sounded like I know.

Despite Meowth was his friend James hated seeing Jessie upset. Truth be told he had been in love with her ever since they met, her fiery red hair burning beautifully, her attitude and temper like a raging Charizard. Eye's set in determination James pulled out a Pokeball.

"Yamask go! Use haze!".

A Pokemon that had a face for a body, two long curly arms and a giant red-eye appeared. A sudden black mist surrounded Looker and Meowth.

Grasping Jessie's arm, his other arm wrapped around her James led her out of the fog and towards the balloon. By the time the fog lifted Team Rocket was already in there Meowth shaped Balloon.

Jumping out of Looker's arms Meowth ran towards the balloon, which was pointless but his feet carried him that way anyway. Tears streamed down the Pokemon's face, he was so distraught he didn't notice pained looked on both Team Rocket's features. Not looking were he was going Meowth tripped on a rock, landing face first into the dirt.

Unable to get up the Pokemon just laid there soft sobs escaping his mouth, it was when he felt a gentle hand on his back that the Pokemon cat snapped.

Jumping up Meowth's eye's flashed coldly his paws glowing as furry swipes started to form. Not able to control his emotions he slashed several times towards Looker, who just shielded his body with his arms.

* * *

Iris,Clian and Ash after saying goodbye to N had headed towards the Pokemon center, Pikachu who perched on his trainer's head twitched its ears, his head wiping around in confusion.

"PIka?"

The group stopped as Pikachu jumped onto the ground, its ears twitching this way and that.

"You hear something Pikachu?" Ash asked, what could possibly be going on now?.

"Pika!".

Without another world the Pokemon took off down the dirt road, ignoring its trainer as Ash called out Pikachu's name. Deciding to follow Pikachu Ash,Iris and Cilan ran after the Pokemon only to hear a cry of alarm come from Pikachu.

There not only a few feet away, Looker was caught in Meowths attack as the Pokemon fury swiped him.

"Meowth! Pikachu stop him! use thunderbolt!"

Just as Pikachu was about to unleash its attack Meowth turned around, letting out a furious cry the Pokemon started using its claws on Pikachu. Ash was stunned on the amount of power behind it, Meowth had proven to be strong at times, but this wasn't the same Meowth they knew. Meowth's actions were crueler then normal, almost as if the Pokemon didn't know what he was doing.

Ash quickly dived at Meowth before it could attack his Pokemon any longer, holding both paws against the dirt Ash gritted his teeth as the Pokemon struggled to stand.

"Pikachu!" Ash gritted out "use thunderbolt on Meowth!".

Pikachu looked hesitant not wanting to hit his trainer.

"Meowth calm down!" Ash snapped, "Pikachu do it now hurry!".

"PIka!" clenching its fists the electric Pokemon let out a huge blast of electricity towards Meowth and Ash.

Both Pokemon and Human cried out as the electricity hit them, hands releasing the grip Ash stumbled back collapsing onto the ground.

"Ash!" Iris yelled as she and Cilan ran to their friend, "Ash are you OK?".

"I'm fine" Ash smiled weakly his gaze landing on Meowth who was starting to come to.

* * *

Slowly sitting up Meowth blinked a couple of times, he had no idea what was going on. The last thing he could remember is his friends, Meowth let out a small gulp, a lump going up his throat. His friends had abandoned him, and he, Meowth looked around guilt eating at his heart at the damage he did.

Cilan was trying to help Looker sit up, his trench coat ripped to pieces, a small amount of blood on his cheek.

Ash who Iris was tending to was sitting up trying to get back onto his feet. Eye's meeting Pikachu the cat-like Pokemon shrank back at furry behind it's eye's, he never wanted this to happen, he didn't even remember doing this, all he remembered was so much Furry and then nothing.

Tears coming to his eye's Meowth quickly wiped them away with his arm, as panic rose in his chest on exactly what he had done the cat-like Pokemon dashed away from the group, running on all fours.

"Meowth wait!" Looker struggled to stand, refusing Cilans help as the gym leader stood close by keeping a hand right near the man in case he needed it.

"We should get you to a doctor" Cilan commented his green eye's showing concern, "you might need stitches from the looks of those cuts".

"No doctor" Looker shook his head, he quickly fell to his knees before trying to get up again. "Need to find Meowth!".

"Find Meowth!" Ash said looking as if he was crazy, "look what he did to you if Meowth's here Team Rocket must be nearby".

"No" Looker choked out struggling to get up by leaning against a nearby tree, "Team Rocket abandoned him, that's why he attacked me, he couldn't control his emotions".

Pikachu's ears dropped as it looked at his trainer sadly.

"You mean that's why" Ash's heart now went out to the confused Pokemon, he always knew Team Rocket was evil, but to abandoned their friend?.

"What a terrible thing to do!" Iris snapped, "poor Meowth".

Just as Looker went to take a step his legs gave out, sending him tumbling towards the ground.

"Looker!" Iris,Ash and Clian yelled out.

Cilan took the man's pulse it was still there so the man was still alive.

"We need to get him to the Pokemon center" Cilan glanced back at Iris and Ash, "I think he's starting to get an infection".

"Right! Ash pulled out a Pokeball throwing it into the air, "Unfezant I choose you!".

A bird like Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball, It was mostly gray, a light and darker gray, it's stomach was reddish and it's tail was black and gray.

"Unfezant go to the Pokemon center get some help!".

The Pokemon nodded before taking off into the air, helping to lean Looker against a Tree Cilan reached around in his bag until he found a cloth.

"Ash see if you can find some water"

"OK come on Pikachu!" the yellow Pokemon jumped on his trainers shoulder as they descended into the woods.

"Cilan me and Axu are going to see if we can find Meowth, he's in no shape to be out there by himself" The jungle girl stood up as her Pokemon climbed up on her shoulder. "Are you going to be OK here by you're self?".

"Yeah I should be fine, hopefully Unfezant will be here soon with some help".

"OK" Iris jumped up a tree before grabbing a vine, "be back soon.

As soon as the girl was gone Cilan gazed down at his patient worriedly, the man still wasn't waking up he hoped help would be here soon.

A/N Well there you guys go my first chapter, I hope you liked the story so far.


End file.
